The present invention relates to a geared fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automotive seat, with the fitting having a first internal geared wheel, an eccentric rotatable about an axis of rotation, a pinion driven by the eccentric and meshing with the first internal geared wheel, and a second internal geared wheel in which the pinion meshes, with the second internal geared wheel being mounted on the first internal geared wheel.
A geared fitting of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,217. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,217, the pinion is driven by a multipart eccentric which consists of two discs arranged axially offset from each other with respect to the axis of rotation and mounted eccentrically on a driver, and also pretensioned against each other by means of a spring. In the axial direction, the two discs are completely arranged inside the pinion. Due to tolerances, a certain amount of play can occur between the internal geared wheels, which support each other, between the pinion and the first internal geared wheel supporting the driver, and between the pinion and the second internal geared wheel. Altogether, there exists three possibilities by which play may be created. The play between the first internal geared wheel and the pinion can be compensated for by means of the multipart eccentric.